Locuras de una pelirroja
by Starlight95
Summary: Ahora, ya no solo debía preocuparse por haberse fugado y haberse perdido en un sitio sin cobertura… Sino que debía preocuparse de haber perpetrado la mayor locura de todas: haber besado a su mejor amigo. [TAIORA]


**-Locuras de una pelirroja-**

Ella no era de esas chicas que cometían locuras, ella era una buena muchacha que solo desobedecía su madre cuando ésta le prohibía jugar al fútbol por ser, según ella, un deporte de hombres. Sin embargo, el hecho de que su madre, a sus dieciocho años, le hubiese prohibido ver a su mejor amigo había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Según su madre, Tai era lo que la impulsaba a seguir jugando al fútbol. Que el chico solo la viera como a uno más de sus amigos varones, según la señora Takenouchi, era la razón por la que su hija Sora todavía no se maquillaba, ni llevaba faldas y tampoco tacones. Tal vez, no entendía que su hija simplemente era distinta a las demás pero no por ello dejaba de ser una chica, ni mucho menos. Sora y Tai llevaban planeando desde hace años una excursión para acudir al mayor festival de música que se celebraba en Japón, tres días de música y diversión, tres días de charlar hasta las tantas de la noche tumbados en el suelo de su tienda con la mirada clavada en las estrechas. Una excursión perfecta para dos grandes amigos. ¿Cuántos años llevaban planeándolo? ¿Puede que cuatro o cinco? Y, ahora que habían cumplido los dieciocho, Sora no pensaba dejar que su madre lo echara todo a perder, no quería quedarse en casa como una niña buena y dejar tirado a Tai. Ni soñarlo. Demonios, era su mejor amigo, no pensaba dejarlo de lado solo porque su madre no entendiese sus sentimientos hacia él. Ella podía ser poco femenina pero eso no era culpa de Tai puesto que desde hacía un par de años que solo cuando estaba con él despertaba su parte más tierna y dulce. Él la hacía sentir mujer aunque con lo despistado que era, ni siquiera se había percatado de los estragos que causaba en su amiga Sora con tan solo una sonrisa o una mirada.

Sora miró a su amigo que conducía el coche que les había dejado el abuelo de éste. Era un modelo viejo pero al menos no habían tenido que alquilar vehículo, cosa que les hubiera salido mucho más cara, así como tampoco se lo habían tenido que pedir prestado a ninguno de sus padres. Estaba amaneciendo, habían salido muy temprano para llegar a la ciudad donde se celebraba el festival lo más pronto posible para encontrar un buen sitio donde colocarse y no perderse a los grupos que tocaban en la bienvenida. La chica tenía los puños apretados en su regazo, hacía calor a pesar de que todavía era temprano. Sin embargo, no solo estaba aturdida por el calor sino por el hecho de que acababa de fugarse de su casa, había salido cargada con su mochila casi de noche sin decirle nada a su madre. Nunca la hubiese dejado tres días sola con Tai, ni borracha. Se mordió el labio, quizá tendría que comentarle a Tai los problemas que estaba teniendo con su madre. Sin embargo, si lo hacía empañaría la alegría que derrochaba su amigo que no había dejado de sonreír desde que la había recogido en su casa y habían salido de la ciudad hacia la autopista para después desviarse por otras carreteras secundarias.

La chica intentó borrar aquel machacón sentimiento de culpa, disfrutaría de aquellos días como si fuesen los últimos de su vida. Probablemente lo serían porque cuando volviese a casa su madre la mataría. Bajó la ventanilla y encendió la radio, Tai giró la cabeza a mirarla y sonrió.

─Al final vamos a ir al Summer Festival, ¿no te parece increíble? – ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Tai siguió conduciendo en silencio mientras Sora se dedicaba a deleitarse con el paisaje – ¿Tu madre que te ha dicho? – ahí estaba la pregunta fatal, Tai se giró a mirarla al ver que no contestaba y frunció el ceño levemente. Sora se puso tensa, ¿cómo iba a evitar el tema durante tres días si en la primera hora de viaje ya había surgido la pregunta? Decidió decir la verdad a medias.

─No le ha hecho demasiada gracia – Tai asintió.

─¿Estás segura de que no hay ningún problema? Porque si lo hay, yo no quiero…

─¡No hay ningún problema! – exclamó Sora tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese pretendido. Tai la miró con cara extraña y la pelirroja suspiró, si no conseguía tranquilizarse y actuar con normalidad, Tai se daría cuenta de que había gato encerrado. Él no volvió sobre el tema y se centró en la carretera. Una hora más tarde y un centenar de kilómetros más lejos, Tai tomó un desvío. Sora miró la carretera con extrañeza, ni siquiera estaba asfaltada y, sin embargo, según lo que habían visto en internet y por la placa que lo señalaba aquel era el desvío correcto. Los dos amigos se encogieron de hombros pero si se hubiesen girado, hubiesen visto como la suave brisa matinal hacía girar la flecha que habían utilizado como indicación de manera que la flecha indicaba que el desvío correcto era otro.

─¿No te parece que esto es un poco extraño? – preguntó Tai cada vez con el ceño más fruncido al ver como la carretera se estrechaba hasta el punto de que si se encontraban con alguien de frente, no podrían pasar los dos vehículos a la vez.

─Hemos tomado el camino correcto, no sé. Tú sigue avanzando – él le hizo caso. Sin embargo, tras recorrer un nuevo trecho, el fantástico coche en el que viajaban empezó a hacer ruidos un tanto extraños. Posteriormente, empezó a temblar un poco, como si vibrase. Por último, empezó a salirle humo del motor hasta que se detuvo en algún punto de aquella carretera alejada de la mano de Dios. Tai intentó hacer una broma sobre la situación pero se calló antes de pronunciarla ante la mirada fulminante de Sora. El chico alzó las manos, indicando que iba en son de paz y abrió la puerta del coche para ir a ver qué le ocurría. Sora lo imitó, el chico levantó el capó del coche, salió una gran humareda y los dos amigos tuvieron que retroceder un par de pasos hasta que todo aquel humo se disipó.

─Tal vez pueda arreglarlo – dijo Tai observando el motor y tocando la batería – Pero, puede que tarde un poco – Sora se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ahora no solo era una mala hija que se había fugado de casa en plena noche sino que además se había quedado tirada en una carretera alejada de la mano de Dios al intentar fugarse. Bien, Sora. El sol ya empezaba a brillar con fuerza y Sora se anudó el pelo en una coleta. Miró con desazón todos los campos de cultivo que los rodeaban, sacó su móvil, no estaba demasiado segura de que Tai consiguiese arreglar la avería de manera que lo más seguro era llamar a una grúa para que los sacara de aquí. La situación podría haber mejorado considerablemente de no ser porque su móvil le indicó que no tenía cobertura en aquella zona. Sora tuvo que morderse la lengua para no empezar a injuriar a su compañía telefónica, incompetentes.

Sin embargo, el enfado se le pasó por completo en cuanto alzó la cabeza y vio como Tai se estaba quitando la camiseta que llevaba para no mancharla con la grasa del coche. El cerebro de Sora dejó de funcionar durante un rato y puede que el corazón también. Los brazos de Tai, el pecho de Tai, los abdominales de Tai…

─¿Sora? – el chico le lanzó la camiseta y ésta se la cogió al vuelo – ¿Estás bien? – ella intentó tartamudear una breve respuesta pero el hecho de tener a Tai medio desnudo ante ella no ayudaba a que su cerebro volviese a trabajar con normalidad así como tampoco ayudaba a que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran.

─No hay cobertura – dijo al final con un hilo de voz, tenía la garganta seca.

─Bueno, no pasa nada, si no conseguimos llamar por el móvil podemos intentarlo con los dispositivos digitales, ¿no? Puedo mandarle un mensaje a Matt e indicarle más o menos donde estamos, no todo está perdido – le puso la mano sobre el hombro, sonriendo. Le palmeó la espalda como hubiera hecho con un amigo y se digirió a examinar el coche. Sora frunció el ceño, ¿acaso era tan tonto como para no percatarse de que se moría por su huesos? Demonios, ¿no era obvio? Si fuera lo suficientemente valiente, iría hasta él, le haría quedarse apoyado contra el coche y le daría un beso que no olvidaría en toda su vida. Si fuera valiente… Suspiró. No obstante, decidió que, tal vez, sí podría intentar averiguar si para él era algo más que una amiga o no. Se desabrochó unos cuantos botones de la camisa de tirantes de llevaba, dejando un poco de escote. También se desabrochó los botones de abajo y dejó su ombligo al aire. Luego, se acercó hacia donde estaba Tai y se apoyó contra el coche, con tan mala suerte, que se quemó una mano al acercarse. Cómo quemaba – Sora, ¿estás bien? – él se acercó y le tomó la mano entre las suyas – será mejor que montes la tienda de campaña bajo ese árbol que está ahí – dijo el moreno señalando un gran árbol que desentonaba con el paisaje y que estaría a una decena de metros – No sé si podré arreglarlo y el sol es abrasador – ella asintió. Qué ridículo más espantoso que había protagonizado.

Hizo caso de lo que le decía Tai y montó la tienda donde él le había indicado. Le costó un buen rato, puede que más de dos horas pero finalmente se tumbó dentro de la tienda. Se sentía sumamente agotada. Poco después, su amigo se sentó a la entrada de la tienda y ella se incorporó sentándose junto a él.

─¿Cómo está el paciente? – preguntó ella.

─En coma profundo – susurró Tai mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Sora.

─Empezamos bien… ¿qué vamos a hacer? – su amigo suspiró y ella sintió la respiración contra su clavícula.

─Habrá que intentar llamar a Matt, es el único que tiene coche. Podríamos comer algo e intentarlo luego.

─Ni siquiera tengo hambre – dijo ella en un susurro. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

─Lo siento, Sora – ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

─Al menos podemos estar juntos. Últimamente, nos hemos visto poco. Lo siento. Oye, Tai, tengo que decirte algo…

─Dime – dijo él con los ojos fijos en ella.

─Mi madre no sabe que he venido contigo, no tiene ni idea de donde estoy – se esforzó por pronunciar la frase sumamente rápido, cerró los ojos mientras la decía y cuando los abrió vio que Tai había palidecido notablemente – Que me he fugado, vamos…

─Sora… ¿por qué? – ella se mordió el labio inferior – Te vas a meter en problemas…

─Tai, mi madre no quiere que esté contigo, no quiere que sea tu amiga – los ojos del moreno se abrieron al máximo. Una vez empezó, Sora ya no pudo parar – piensa que yo soy como soy por el hecho de que tú me ves como a un amigo más…

─Eso es una estupidez – dijo él con voz firme, Sora lo miró, estaba serio – No te veo como un amigo más. Tú eres una chica y eres especial y ya está. Debería estar orgullosa – concluyó Tai con la vista clavada en el polvoriento suelo de delante de la tienda. Sora sintió como su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza, casi no podía ni respirar. Escuchar aquello la puso tan contenta que no supo en qué momento se echó en los brazos de Tai, cayendo sobre él, dentro de la tienda. No supo en qué momento lo besó en los labios ni en qué instante él colocó una mano en su cintura mientras que la otra la colocaba en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Solo se dio cuenta de la real locura que acababa de cometer cuando la razón volvió a apoderarse de ellos y se separaron buscando aire. Sora se levantó de encima de Tai, con las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas. Tai, se incorporó y se pasó una mano por el cabello, ruborizado. Había sido el mejor beso de su vida – Sora, yo…

─Creo que deberíamos llamar a Matt…

La chica salió de la tienda, se pasó la mano por el rostro, había besado a Tai, a su mejor amigo. Y él la había correspondido. Todavía podía sentir los labios de él, su cálida boca sobre la de ella. Ahora, ya no solo debía preocuparse por haberse fugado y haberse perdido en un sitio sin cobertura… Sino que debía preocuparse de haber perpetrado la mayor locura de todas: haber besado a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, soy Starlight95 y soy nueva por en la página. Este es mi primer fic, un taiora como se puede ver. Espero que le deis una oportunidad y que dejéis vuestras opiniones si os gusta :) Los personajes no son míos pero sí la trama de la historia que tendrá varios capítulos aunque aún no sé cuántos<p> 


End file.
